The Meeting
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Based on the new Fairy Tail ending and the translated lyrics. Natsu and Lucy meet again after two years on a promise. Although they say they are with other people now, their hearts remain with each other.


Lucy clicked her touch screen cell phone anxiously. The sun beat down on her lustrous blonde hair. She could hear the energetic sea waves crash against the shore below the deck at her feet. It was a promise after all to meet at this spot. Lucy crossed her legs in her seat at the empty table. She was supposed to attend a holiday gathering with her publisher, but instead she was here. She never went back on her promises. No matter how long ago they were made. She was getting more anxious by the second letting the sea's salty air whip the fall leaves onto the restaurant deck. She sighed as she read the supportive text on her phone. Her best friend sending her encouragement was nothing new. She put the phone down upon the table letting the three charms that hung from it clank against the table's surface. Lucy allowed her eyes to wander for a moment at the empty tables and chairs. She wondered what she was doing there. It was years ago she had sat in that very spot across from her best friend and made that fateful promise. She doubted his forgetfulness would allow him to recall such an asinine date.

A sudden buzzing sound and soft vibrations caught her attention. She turned her thoughtful gaze to the object in question. An unknown number lit the rosy colored screen of her phone. Lucy furrowed her brows speculating as to what the message could be. She picked up her phone hesitantly tapping the blinking page.

_I'm sorry I'm late. I'm on my way._

A simple note that could have easily been a wrong number, but Lucy knew better. She sat staring at the simple message scrawled across her screen her mouth slightly gaped. Unexpectedly a rush of anxious feelings overwhelmed her. It had been a long time since their last encounter. How would he even have acquired her number? She watched as her screen slowly faded to its resting blackness. Without so much as a thought Lucy rose from her seat, and slipped her phone into her heart shaped purse. Politely she tucked the chair back into place against the dining table before walking toward the stairs that led to the rocky ledge below. She was uncertain as to why she felt the need to leave.

A pang of guilt seized her body when she reached the ledge looking over the sea. The waves continued their usual rhythm undeterred by her restless thoughts. How could she go back on a promise? Even more so now that she knew he was coming. Maybe it was because she was afraid. She closed her eyes and easily inhaled the scent of the salty air. She stood quietly gazing across the vast distance of turbulent sea that only seemed to reflect her sentiments. The gust picked up tossing her silky tresses, ruffling her new black skirt, and awakening her from her inner fog.

Lucy wondered if Natsu was happy. Had he found someone to settle down with for once? He was never one for dating she knew, but it had been years. One person she knew could change vastly in such a time. She watched the gulls soar with the coming breeze. She began to walk away from the rocks back toward her parked car. A sigh crossed her lips, and her pace ceased as a familiar looking path came into view. Shrouded in trees the path appeared inviting. She recalled walking down the very path she was headed towards. Her strides became more confident, since her mind was now made up. She did not feel the need to put herself through this meeting. He was late after all, so she had a valid reason to move on… Yet her guilt sat heavily on her heart, alongside her buried past and abandoned feelings. She knew she would not allow herself to feel the way she did so long ago. To open up suppressed wounds was something she felt she must avoid at all costs. Besides, she had a wonderful life that she worked hard to acquire. There was no point in her mind to disturb such a happy outlook with old memories. Her white heels crunched against leaves as she walked. The path opened up lined with large lush trees. Their leaves floating like snowflakes onto the hidden pathway. The image of them covered in blossoms appeared in her mind. The leaves transforming into soft pink petals reminded her of a time long ago. A gift she would always remember floating down the canal of her old town the day she was too sick to attend a happy function. Shaking her thoughts aside she walked forward without much attention.

"Lucy?"

She almost didn't hear it. So soft the sound of his voice drifted like the wind. Lucy stopped where she stood, her head whipping around eyes wide in anticipation. Sure enough there he stood. His favorite scarf hung casually around his neck like she always remembered. His hair tossed messily on his head, a dusty salmon pink. They remained still, drinking in each other's appearance as if it would disappear.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked with a startled voice filled with confusion, and shifting his weight onto his other foot. His breathing slowing, she realized from a run.

"Going?" She let the word tumble from her mouth before she had a moment to compose her thoughts.

"Did you get my text?" He asked with his boyish smile. A smile so warmly familiar Lucy could not contain her own. "I wasn't sure if the number Levy gave me was the right one." Her cheerful expression faltered slightly. She knew Levy wouldn't be able to leave it alone. It explained her constant encouraging text messages.

"Yeah." She replied turning to face him.

"Let's go then." He said gesturing toward the establishment above the sea. Without hesitation Lucy turned to walk alongside him. Something deep inside drew her forward to join him. Even though she was sure she was ready to leave, and put her feelings to rest, she continued on. They quietly listened to the leaves crunching beneath their shoes. "You grew out your hair." He pointed out subtly as they walked. Lucy was surprised he even noticed.

"I've been meaning to cut it." She supposed running a hand through it nervously.

"I like it that length." Natsu admitted resting his palms against the back of his head. Lucy's cheeks deepened faintly at the comment. She noticed his casual behavior, and little gestures that were no one else but Natsu's. The nostalgia surprisingly made her giggle. He eyed her with an air of confusion. "Something I said?"

"No its fine… It's nice to see you Natsu." She acknowledged feeling her anxious nerves quell slightly.

"You too Lucy." He echoed leaving his smile to linger on his features.

Their walk lacked conversation, but was no less relaxed. Lucy was always in awe of Natsu's ability to make every silence comfortable. He moved out of the way to allow her to walk up the steps of the small restaurant. The table that she had deserted remained empty and untouched.

"This place seems dead." He observed walking toward the very table she had sat before.

"Yeah it is a holiday after all…" Lucy explained.

"It is?" Natsu wondered scratching his head. He seemed to have completely forgotten. Lucy knew his memory was horrible, but to forget a holiday that happened every year? Something important must be on his mind she thought. He stopped before being seated and turned to Lucy. "Wait here I'll go get a server." She nodded in understanding and moved to her chair pulling in back. She sat down once again and placed her purse in the next chair. She turned side to side observing the quiet that permeated around her. The sea's comforting sounds growing louder in her ears as she waited.

"I found her!" Natsu called cheerfully from the entrance into the establishment. He bounded forward plopping down in the seat across from Lucy. She giggled at his excitement. It had indeed been far too long.

"Sorry if you were waiting." A petite brunette apologized coming to stand beside the table. She handed them each a small menu and stepped back to give them some space. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked politely.

"What is this drink here?" Lucy asked pointing to a small green drink on the page.

"That's our green-tini. It is made with Tequila, Rose's lime juice, ginger ale, and a lemon wedge." The small woman explained happily.

"Sounds perfect, but without the lemon please." Lucy smiled up at the server politely. Just something to calm her nerves she told herself. She looked over to Natsu who now had a raised brow at her adult order. Lucy decided not to respond to his watchful eye.

"I'll have whatever this is." Natsu pointed to a blue drink on the page.

"Would you like to know what's in it?" The girl asked expectantly.

"Nah it'll be a surprise." Natsu smiled. Lucy shook her head at his response. He was always so casual and to the point.

"Okay, I'll have those out in just a moment." The server promised turning to leave. A tug on her sleeve however had her spinning back around.

"There is no alcohol in that is there?" Lucy whispered seriously. The server giggled sweetly before shaking her head.

"Nope just coconut extract in some lemon lime soda." She assured before continuing toward the entrance. Lucy sighed with relief. She grimaced in her seat recalling the last time Natsu Dragneel was allowed to drink liquor.

"What's with the face?" He asked, his voice startling her slightly.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." She said waving off his concern.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Natsu asked looking about the scenery.

"My birthday." Lucy replied smiling at the memory. "That's when we made our promise."

"We said that in two years on this date that you picked no matter what the circumstances we would meet right here." Natsu smiled.

"We were so close back then." Lucy reminisced.

"I don't think there was a day I wasn't over at your apartment." He added spurring on her memory.

"Yeah, eating my food!" She slightly complained. He laughed at her mock agitation. It wasn't long before the server emerged from the establishment, drinks in hand.

"Here you go guys. Did you want to order anything to eat?" The woman asked kindly. The two shook their heads and thanked the woman politely sending her back inside.

Lucy sipped her drink quietly watching Natsu. His eyes were distant as if contemplating something important. She noticed how much older he looked now. Although his hair was a mess as always and his scarf still hung around his neck, his face felt more mature. His eyes expressed his grown maturity. As if noticing her sudden interest in his features his eyes flicked back to the present and locked with Lucy's.

"You okay Lucy?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." She pointed setting her drink down gently. She let her chin rest in the palms of her hands, elbows balanced on the table top.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly rummaging around in his pockets. Lucy's brow furrowed her head tilted in curiosity. When his hand emerged it was balled into a fist. "Happy belated birthday!" He exclaimed opening his hand and out dangled a metal key chain. Lucy had to take a moment to realize what it was. "I know it's kind of silly, but I had it made for you of our tattoos." Lucy recalled the shared tattoos her and her friends got together. Hers now was resting on the back of her hand. A warm smile softened her face at the sweet gesture. Although they were all far away, their tattoos were there to remind them that they always had family.

"Thank you Natsu it's perfect." She acknowledged taking it from his hand. It fit in her palm nicely; she tossed the weight around lightly as it shimmered in the warm sun's rays. She wrapped the keychain to her purse strap letting it rest against the heart shape. The charm brought up many memories from their times together, and they soon found themselves recollecting those times together. It was when the conversation was pulled away to the present that Lucy could feel her nerves return.

"That reminds me." Natsu said with a cheeky smirk. "I liked your book." Lucy's eyes widened in shock, and her mouth gaped slightly. Her cheeks flamed bright as she recalled some of the steamy romance themes she had written. Natsu let her expression sink in and began to laugh loudly.

"If you didn't like it you shouldn't make fun of me!" She yelled toward his laughter. She came to a stand, shaking the glasses in front of them. Natsu chuckled softly eyeing her expression.

"Yup, same old Lucy. Always getting mad over stupid things." He grinned gesturing her to sit back down. "Seriously I loved your book."

"But you never read." She said bluntly coming to sit back into her chair hands spread across the table.

"Ouch I'm slightly offended." He said in mock pain clutching his heart.

"You really read it?" She asked earnestly turning up a brow in disbelief.

"Yes Lucy I read it. It was about time you found the guts to send in your work. I was happy to see you published." He said letting a hand rest atop hers. It was the butterflies that startled Lucy more than his gesture, for she knew Natsu to express things in actions rather than words. He kept his gaze on her face seeming to search for something in her eyes. His mouth opened in an attempt to speak. Lucy leaned in slowly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well here you go guys. Take your time." The server emerged once more placing a single check face down on the table. The two instantly pulled their hands away at the sudden intrusion.

"We're ready now. Keep the change." Natsu said pulling out a bill from his wallet and handing it to the woman. She quickly gawked at the bill, eyes widening in understanding.

"Thank you so much! Have a wonderful evening you guys." She smiled brightly, and practically skipped back to the restaurant's entrance.

"How much did you give her?" Lucy asked suspiciously finishing off her drink.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu shrugged. "So other than business how's everything else going?" He asked directly. Lucy was taken aback by his sudden interest in her social life, but understood all the same. She too was wondering the same about him. Mostly whether he was seeing someone or not…

"Levy and I still see each other all the time. She ended up getting engaged, the weirdo." Lucy smiled down at the table recalling the moment her phone rang with the news.

"Really who's the guy?" Natsu asked.

"Gajeel." Lucy snickered watching closely to his reaction. He tilted his head back in pure amusement laughing openly before glancing at her once more.

"You're joking?" He continued to question.

"Nope." She shook her head, assuring him.

"So what about you?" He inquired sounding more serious. He finished off his drink waiting patiently for her answer. Lucy's eyes remained steady on deep forest green as she knew the inevitable question would come.

"I'm with an artist right now. He's nice." She shrugged looking over the tables and chairs to the sea below, unable to contain their eye contact.

"Just nice?" Natsu wondered tilting his head trying to catch her line of sight for a second time. Lucy obliged and began fidgeting with her purse.

"Yeah, we got together not long ago. We met at one of my book signings. He wanted to draw one of my covers for me of all things." She shook her head and smiled at the memory. Lucy noticed Natsu's silence and began clearing her throat. "And you?" This question didn't seem to catch him off guard, and in true Natsu fashion he spoke with his usual confidence.

"Same." He nodded slowly.

"Well? How did you meet?" She queried.

"I found her dog. Called the number on the tag, and we had dinner the next day." He explained scratching the back of his head nervously. A soft pink hue dusted his tan cheeks causing a smile to appear on Lucy's face.

"Natsu Dragneel is blushing, what a sight to behold." She giggled her fingers twisting and untwisting around the strap of her small heart purse.

"Guess you could say I'm happy." He shrugged carrying a nervous expression. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked tilting her head.

"You were running off back there." He gestured toward the line of trees, and the path they had come.

"I wasn't… I mean." Lucy silenced herself knowing full well she could not lie to Natsu. "I'm glad I stayed too." She said simply, tightening the strap around her finger not letting it go.

"I'll walk you back to your car." Natsu offered. Lucy nodded wondering why his tone sounded more serious than the playful one he had held during their conversation. They stood up pushing in their chairs. Lucy shrugged on her purse and fixed her hair. They strolled down the stairs, and passed the bustling sea. They were swallowed up by the tree lined path before she knew it. The continuing breeze tossed the leaves easily. The scent of fall filled the air overtaking Lucy's senses as she pulled out her cell phone. A few messages blinked across her screen. Lucy clicked Levy's name expectantly. A picture message overtook her screen, a picture of her best friend holding a thumb up. She sat on a couch, and behind her sat a perturbed looking Gajeel. Lucy giggled softly at the image. Underneath were the words, _good luck!_ She turned her head catching Natsu's curious gaze. Lucy held the phone up to his face letting him take a look. An instant smile spread across his face, and a soft laugh escaped his lips.

"Everyone always said those two would get together." Natsu recalled. Lucy shrugged turning off her phone and sliding it back into her bag.

"I don't think that really matters." Lucy said looking ahead at the end of the path.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked feeling confused as always when it came to Lucy's feelings.

"Everyone said we would end up together." Lucy said quietly keeping her gaze forward. A part of her knew if she didn't say it now that it would never come out. It would remain bottled up inside her heart as it always was. Natsu did not respond to this and reflected her actions, looking forward to the end of the path.

"We might have." He said somewhat to himself.

"Don't start." She responded quickly.

"Start what? You brought it up weirdo." He shrugged casually, which only seemed to spur on her stubbornness.

"You refused to talk to me after that. It's probably why we haven't spoken in so long." Lucy pouted. Natsu stopped at the fork in the path turning to face her.

"I wanted to be with you Lucy and you didn't. It's kind of hard to come back from that." Natsu explained calmly his gaze fixed to hers.

"One of the reasons I almost didn't want to meet you Natsu." She admitted softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We are with other people anyway." He said bluntly waiting for her response. The words panged in her chest like a blade. She knew how she felt now, and that it was different than the day he asked her to be his. It was too late though, just like he said.

"I parked over here." She gestured toward one direction in the fork.

"I'm the other way." He said his face unchanged.

"Goodbye Natsu." Lucy spoke turning away. A warm hand gripped her wrist turning her around. Warm lips pressed soft and full against hers. Lucy could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest. As tense as she had allowed herself to be, she could feel her body relax at that moment. His other hand clasping her cheek as they pulled away.

"I had to, at least once." He said letting his hand fall his other sliding from her wrist. He held her deep brown gaze with his. "Maybe one day Lucy." His smile lifting his features like the boy she always knew. Her heart melting at the expression she knew hid his heartache. "Maybe all four of us can meet again." He waved as he turned, his gaze ripped from hers.

Lucy stood quietly, her fingertips pressed against her lips where his promise lingered.

_Maybe one day Lucy._

_Maybe one day we'll be together._


End file.
